


Croft

by s82161



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s82161/pseuds/s82161
Summary: This story tells the story of how Lara Croft became the character that we all know and love. It starts when Lara is just 14 years old. She is tasked by a friend of her fathers to go to Peru to find a long lost treasure. She goes there, unprepared for the dangers that lie within. Takes place before the original Tomb Raider games.





	Croft

_New York City. 1978_

Lara Croft was standing on the sidewalk in a Harlem neighborhood. She was just 14 years old. Lara turned 14 a month ago. Her father, Richard Croft, died a few months ago. Well, he presumably died. It's unknown whether he died or not. What is known is that Richard Croft went on an expedition to find a mystical island somewhere. He was never heard from again. To make matters worse, Richard grew up as a only child. Also, Lara's mother and father were divorced. Lara's mother rarely saw her daughter, since she had married another person and had children with him. Luckily, Richard taught Lara how to survive the New York City streets. She was an archaeologist, the youngest archaeologist ever. Lara lived with his father's old high school girlfriend, Natalie Core. Natalie was in her mid 30s. Natalie had been the one who has been looking over Lara since her father disappeared a few months ago. Natalie used to work for the FBI. She taught Lara how to use weapons properly. Natalie taught Lara how to survive the wild. Lara had learned a lot from Natalie. She was a tough survivor. Anyway, Lara stood there in the sidewalk. She decided to walk to the New York Public Museum, which was her favorite place in the world. The museum was Lara's favorite place in the world because the museum held many wonderful treasures and relics from around the world. She desperately wanted to see the artifacts in the museum. Lara continued to walk towards the museum. 14 minutes later, she reached the museum. Lara looked at the museum exterior in awe. The New York Public Museum was a beautiful building. It looked like a cross between the Capitol Building and the exterior of Grand Central Station. Lara was excited to go inside the museum. She had been there once when she was 8 years old. He mother and father took her there. Lara loved it. Now, she wanted to go inside the museum and see all of the beautiful artifacts. Lara walked up the steps to the front door of the museum. Surprisingly, there was not that many people in the museum. Lara wondered why there was so few people inside the museum. Lara walked up to the front door of the museum. There were a couple of male guards guarding the museum. Lara decided that she would find another entrance. She walked around to the side of the museum. Lara saw a museum worker open the side door with a key. She immediately ran towards the open door. She ran through the door. The door closed behind her. Lara crept inside the museum. Lara had no idea that the museum was about to be attacked.

In a building few miles away from the New York Public Museum, a villainous group called The Relics of Tomorrow was having a meeting. The Relics of Tomorrow have been hunting down the Croft family ever since the 1950s. They were jealous at the fact that the Croft family stole ancient artifacts and made big money out of it. They wanted to teach the Croft family a lesson. The leader of The Relics of Tomorrow was a man named Derek Wayne. He was John Wayne's second cousin. He founded The Relics of Tomorrow in 1957. Derek wanted to steal all of the relics in the world. Derek Wayne was a man in his early 60s. He had blood red hair. He wore thick rimmed glasses. Derek was talking to his men about robbing the New York Public Museum. "We need to steal the riches of the museum." Derek said. "You guys have any ideas?" One of the members of The Relics of Tomorrow said, "How about we infiltrate the museum and we take everyone hostage." "That's a great idea." Derek said. "What about Lara Croft? What if she tries to stop us?" one of the group members asked Derek. "She doesn't stand a chance against us. She's only a 14 year old kid. What harm can she do?" said Derek. "I don't know." the group member said. "Let's go and infiltrate the New York Public Museum." Derek said to his team members. The Relics of Tomorrow got to work on infiltrating the museum.

Lara walked around the empty halls of the museum. She liked it when the museum was empty. She usually didn't have the money to go visit and tour the museum. There were little to no security cameras in the museum be cause not that many dangerous events have happened in the museum. Lara went to the Aztec exhibit. She liked Aztec treasures. It fascinated her. Lara looked in amazement at the Aztecan relics. She decided to take a artifact home with her. She would swap it out for a object that looked almost identical to the original object. That way, nobody would ever know that the relic was ever stolen. Lara walked up to an ancient Aztecan coin. The coin had all sorts of weird and wacky symbols all over it. Lara took the coin. The security alarm rang loudly. Lara decided to get the hell out of there. Lara was wearing a black Adidas hoodie with apple bottomed jeans. Lara looked for the exit that led to the front doors of the museum. While she was running, a group of enemies entered the museum. They knocked out the security guards that were guarding the front door. Lara decided to hide. Trouble was that the museum was so big, it was almost impossible to find a place to safely hide. She decided that the girl's bathroom would be a good place to hide. Lara dashed towards the women's restroom. She locked the door behind her. She hid in a stall.

Lara was beyond terrified at this moment. This was the first time that she was in any real danger. She pulled her backpack off of her shoulders. She reached inside of the back pack. Inside where a 9 mm pistol, flash bangs, a Sony Walkman cassette player, a 9 mm gun magazine, a plastic bag that contained several cassette tapes, among other stuff. The reason why Lara had a gun inside her backpack was because she never knew when somebody would try and rob her of her possessions. She wanted to protect herself from bad guys. She loaded her 9 mm pistol. She unlocked the stall door. She unlocked the bathroom door. Lara crept around the museum. There were enemies all over the place. She wanted to knock the guys out. Unfortunately, the enemies were taller than Lara. Lara was about 5 ft, 3 in tall. The enemies were around six feet tall. If Lara was going to take those guys out, she needed to do it with precision. She backed up a few steps. She then ran up and pounced on the bad guy in front of her. She covered his mouth with her hand. The enemy struggled until he passed out.

Lara then decided to knock the rest of the enemies unconscious. Eventually, one of the enemies spotted her. Then she decided to kill the remaining enemies with the 9 mm pistol. Lara hid behind pillars and walls. Some enemies had guns, some of them had melee weapons like bats and axes. Lara used her bow and arrow to disarm the unarmed enemies. Once she did that, She shot them in the head. She successfully managed to kill and knock out all of the enemies in the museum. She then saw why the enemies infiltrated the museum in the first place; they wanted to steal of the museums riches. At least Lara had the Aztec coin. She heard sirens. She took out her cassette player and headphones. She had recently made a mix tape called Female Singers. It had tracks from popular female singers like, The Supremes, Heart, Joan Jett, among others. She had already put the mix tape into the cassette player. She plugged in headphones. She pushed play. The song "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett began to play. She ran out of the museums. Lara saw police cars in the distance. Her hideout was a couple of miles away. She ran all the way home, narrowly escaping the police. When she headed home, Lara decided to turn off her cassette player. She reached into her jeans pocket to see if she still had the Aztec coin in her possession. She still had it. Lara wondered how Natalie would think of the Aztec coin. She walked toward the hideout, eager to tell Natalie about what happened in the museum.


End file.
